


Beach Break

by AlixxBlack



Series: Holidays with Merthur [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Beach Day, Brotp, Day6 - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, beach bums, beach fluff, lazy day, otp, say wow, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixxBlack/pseuds/AlixxBlack
Summary: (Day6 in January, Piece #3)Arthur decides to make a stop in California when his business trip doesn't go the way he had hoped.





	Beach Break

_“I’m afraid to touch you,_

_I just want look at you a little more,_

_I want to remember this moment,_

_I want to cherish it.”_

 

“Say Wow”

Day6

 

 

 

 

“The sun is really bright,” Arthur says passively, covering his eyes as he rolls over on his beach towel. Peeling his gaze away from his phone, Merlin sees that Arthur’s sunglasses are still tucked in the side pocket of the backpack they brought along with them. He considers reminding Arthur that he has them but he looks entirely too content.

 

It had been Arthur’s idea to travel to California. They were in New York doing business for Pendragon Industries, and not everything went according to plan. Some compromises had to be made, which left Arthur pretty angry and deflated. Then, in the middle of the night, he booked a trip for the two of them to travel to the west coast for a break.

 

He’s so peaceful, relaxed and in clothes that don’t make him look stuffy. His hair is messy and poking all about from the number of times he’s ran his sandy hands through it. Splotches of white are all over his back because he insisted on the cream sunscreen instead of the spray on.

 

“If you were a fiery, burning star, you’d be bright too, you clot,” Merlin jokes softly, still cherishing the sight of his boss and best friend relaxing. They don’t have many opportunities to enjoy each other’s company outside of work, which makes this all the more special to Merlin.

 

Arthur smiles, bunching skin up around his eyes and against his arm where his head rests. Even without seeing the joy in his eyes, though, Merlin can see it in his muscles, in the way that Arthur is just lazing about. He’s happy.

 

An urge to reach out and pat his shoulder comes and goes, something Merlin has become accustomed to pushing to the side lately. When it passes he decides to lie down too, just for a little bit. “But I forgive you for not understanding what the sun is because you work too hard at your ‘big deal’ office job.”

 

“Shut up,” he laughs. “Can’t we enjoy this time without you being smarter than me just this one?”


End file.
